


You're everything I avo wanted

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, dumb facts, liam is procrastinating, with a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Liam is procrastinating an essay and stumbles upon the list of every states vegetable and fruit. Of course he has to share his discovery with Theo.





	You're everything I avo wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> Thanks to Sab for making sure my writting is postable as always you're the best, and Alicia for the title!  
> For Amanda, apparently when you tell people Oklahoma's state vegetable is watermelon they hang up on you!

Liam was browsing on the internet aimlessly as always, reading random facts and doing stupid quizzes (apparently, he was a 4 cheese with extra olives pizza who knew), one article after the other. He ended up with a scarily high number of tabs open, but he didn’t really mind too lost in the facts he was reading to care. He really should go back to writing his English essay, the word counts only being 7 and the deadline being in two days, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Procrastination felt so good.

The latest article he ended up reading was just a list of every official fruit and vegetable of every US state. He didn’t even know those were a thing. When he came across the ones from California he knew he had to call a certain grumpy boy because he needed to share his discovery with someone and Mason would literally kill him if he called him for the 15th time today to tell him more random facts.

He reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts before hitting the call button when he finally saw ‘Hot Asshole’. He knew Theo will always answer even if sometimes he let him wait until the third ring. As if he was fooling anyone, pretending he wasn’t eager to talk to the beta. Today was one of those days.

“What?”

“Did you know that there is such a thing as state vegetables and fruits? And that Oklahoma’s vegetable is a watermelon? I mean what is wrong with them??? Watermelon is obviously a fruit??”

Liam heard Theo sigh, he could totally picture him with his ‘why are you like this I’m so done with you’ face, hands running through his hair in desperation.

“... God Liam... Are you procrastinating again?”

“No... it’s just a very interesting fact I accidentally stumbled upon. “

“How many tabs do you have open?”

“.... I don’t know the icons are too small I can’t count.”

“Liam you’re a disaster. Go do your homework and stop reading Buzzfeed articles”

“Tell you what I’ll stop if you can guess California’s fruit and vegetable. “

There was no way Theo would ever guess them and that way he could keep procrastinating until he only had 6 hours left to write his essay.

“So basically, you just want me to entertain you by reciting every fruit and vegetable I can think of?”

“Well you could actually know them...”

“Why the fuck would I know that??”

“You’re the one always knowing random animal facts and having all the smart answers!”

“Well I don’t know state vegetable and fruit I was raised by the Dread Doctors not by some Researchers of dumb US facts”

“Theoooooo pleaaaaase I’ll even give you the first letter”

Liam was in full puppy mode, lips pouting and eyes begging even if the chimera couldn’t see it. Apparently, his voice was an indication enough of how he looked and how Theo was picturing him, unable to tell him no. Begging always worked. Even on the phone.

“Fine. “

Liam could hear the resignation in the voice of the other boy, clearly not pleased in being manipulated into this.

“Okay so the vegetable starts with an A go!”

 “Artichoke.”

“How the fuck???? Theo you fucking cheater??? You can’t look it up???”

“I’m not... Do you know many vegetables starting with an A?”

“Uhhhh... Asparagus? Okay yeah there aren’t many vegetables starting with an A. I’m not giving you the letter for the fruit it’s too easy!”

“Liam.... It’s 11pm I want to sleep not play guess the fruit!”

“You promised!”

“Okay fine. Oranges”

“Nope”

“Banana”

“Guess again”

“Peach”

“Tomato”

“Strawberry, raspberry, cherry, apple”

“Are you just enunciating the lube flavors we’ve tried?”

“Maybe... I don’t know what the damn fruit is Liam there are too many of them.”

Theo kept enunciating fruits names for a few minutes while Liam was laughing at his ideas until he groaned completely exasperated.

“I give up just tell me the stupid fruit and let me sleep. You can procrastinate all you want, see if I care. “

“It’s avocado.”

Liam exploded into a fit of giggles at that while Theo was just staring blankly at his phone for a few seconds before hanging up.

Liam looked at his phone only to be met with the call ended screen. How rude. Didn’t Theo know hanging up on people, especially on your boyfriend, wasn’t something you do? Was he raised by savages or? Well the Dread Doctors might not have known phone etiquette but still. Unacceptable

**To Theo:** Rude. You hung up on me???? Asshole

But Theo wasn’t in the mood anymore to indulge in his boyfriend’s shenanigans anymore as he didn’t answer any of the 15 texts Liam had sent including a pic of himself in full puppy mode.

Until Liam remembered Theo had told him yesterday he was having an early shift tomorrow which explained his lack of enthusiasm. The beta suddenly felt bad, here he had been ranting about fruit when Theo was just desperately trying to get more than a few hours of sleep.

His nightmares always tended to be worse when he didn’t get sleeping much. And the only thing that was helping him was being cuddled up with Liam, but it wasn’t happening tonight because the beta had told him to stay away so he could work on his essay. He had to fix this.

**To Theo:** Theo?

I’m sorry I didn’t think about your early shift.

**From Theo:** it’s fine Sunshine, just let me sleep okay? You can tell me all about the vegetables and fruits from the other states tomorrow.

**To Theo:** I won’t work on my essay tonight. Do you want to come over and get some sleep?

**From Theo:** Sure, be right there.

**To Theo:** Window’s open.

Liam knew Theo was probably already in bed meaning he would just come in and crash. He got up closed his laptop and got ready to tune in for the night. Just as he was switching the bedside lamp on and the bedroom light off the chimera was sneaking in through the open window.

The beta slipped under the covers while the older boy removed his shoes, he was already in his pajamas consisting of grey sweatpants and a shirt He hadn’t bothered putting his clothes back on just for the short drive over, opting instead to bring a backpack with a change of clothes.

Liam was waiting with arms open for his boyfriend to snuggle up against him. The chimera joined him, and they were moving moved around until they were both comfortable, completely draped around each other, their limbs tangled. They fell asleep shortly after that. Theo did sleep nightmare free despite the little amount of sleep he got.


End file.
